


Spinning Out Of Control

by ZephyrDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrDragon/pseuds/ZephyrDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind was spinning out of control. This couldn't be happening. But I should have expected it - the clues had all been there. I ran outside, calling his name, because he couldn't have gone far. No answer. Gone.<br/>(An alternate POV of part of Deathly Hallows)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Speech taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 19: The Silver Doe (page 309 British edition)

My mind was spinning out of control. This couldn’t be happening. But I should have expected it - the clues had all been there. I ran outside, calling his name, because he couldn’t have gone far. No answer. Gone.

I lay in bed, the covers pulled over my head, tears pouring from my eyes and soaking the pillow. I was afraid to turn over in case I saw his empty bunk; afraid to vanquish the last smidgeon of hope in me. Because if I did I would be crushed. I would become nothing but an empty shell, devoid of emotion and purpose. I wished - hoped - that it had all been a bad dream. I had been made to choose. Choose between the two people nearest to my heart. How could I abandon one for the other? I still couldn't be sure the decision I had made was the right one. It was a long time before I cried myself into the blissfulness of sleep.

I awoke. My eyes were swollen and red, but exhausted of tears. The blissful, happy ignorance which remained from a dreamless night quickly faded as I looked across from me at an empty bunk. A cold, un-slept-in bed.

But there was still hope. He could still come back. He could still find us as long as we stayed here. We waited. We dragged our feet. We double and triple checked everything. Then we could wait no longer and disapparated. He’s gone. Forever.

\---

 _I was in a meadow. The grass was a luscious green and was dotted with colourful flowers. The air smelt sweet, and I could hear birds singing from the trees ahead. I wandered through the perfect grass before I noticed a figure ahead of me, his flaming red hair almost glowing in the sunshine. I stopped walking in disbelief as he spotted me too. I started running towards him, and he towards me. As he reached me he flung his arms wide and picked me up, spinning me around in a circle, a grin stretched across his face which was mirrored by my own._

 _“I love you” he whispered in my ear. I savoured the warmth of his strong arms around me, and deeply breathed in the scent radiating from his hair._

“Hermione”

 _I buried my face deeper into his shoulder and tightened my grip._

“Hermione!”

 _But, wait... Logic started to kick in. Hadn’t he..._

 _“Hermione!”_

I started awake, quickly shaking off the grogginess.

“What’s wrong? Harry? Are you alright?”

My eyes flickered over his face, noticing his skin’s slight blue tinge - as if he’d stayed outside in the cold too long - and his bright green eyes which were alive with something I hadn’t seen for... well, since...

“Its ok, everything’s fine. More than fine. I'm great. There’s someone here.”

I frowned. “What do you mean? Who- ?”

And then my eyes were drawn to the figure hiding in the shadows behind Harry. My brain froze. It couldn’t be...

And then my mind span back out of control.


End file.
